Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste
Je ne vois pas ta Réponse Désolé... :/ Pour la signature, oui, c'est mieux le Pokémon favori. Par contre à 13h30 je ne suis pas dispo, donc ça sera à 20h10 alors ;) On en parle ce soir (Carte de Dresseur + Signature). Désolé, mais je m'en vais dans 2 minutes, donc pas possible :S Vraiment désolé. On se parle ce soir, ciao ciao ~! ;) Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juin 23, 2013 à 08:52 (UTC) Re: Présentation Salut c'est génial, mais comment as-tu réussi à changer la présentation des pages de discussion comme sur le wiki IE ? Fichier:157.gif [[Utilisateur:Tardis50|'Tardis']][[Discussion utilisateur:Tardis50|'50']] [[Blog_utilisateur:Tardis50|''@]] juin 23, 2013 à 10:45 (UTC) Ma Page de Profil Tu t'occupes de changer ma page de profil ou je le fais? :). Bah comme on en parlais tout à l'heure, ce serait bien si tu faisais une infobox (le tableau) comme sur ta page de profil et puis après je peux me débrouiller. Où est-ce que tu trouves les gifs des pokémons stp ? Et j'aimerai que tu me fasses une liste des attaques des six pokmons que je t'ai donné si ça te dérange pas stp :) Fichier:157.gif [[Utilisateur:Tardis50|'Tardis']][[Discussion utilisateur:Tardis50|'50']] [[Blog_utilisateur:Tardis50|@'']] juin 23, 2013 à 11:15 (UTC) Re: Pokémon Gemme Salut Jo'! Oui, je veux bien, si tu veux bien sûr, avoir une soluce (à partir de demain je serai + dispo, donc j'essayerai d'y jouer :). À la prochaine, ciao ~! Et merci pour la signature, et pour tout ce que tu fais sur le Wiki ! :) Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juin 30, 2013 à 16:31 (UTC) Salut :) Salut Jo'! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, on essaye au mieux de s'occuper du Wiki. :) J'attends ta (re)venu avec impatience ^^. Sinon, oui, c'est Tardis50 qui a créé tous les nouveaux modèles pour qu'on puisse les mettre sur la page d'accueil, et je trouve ça plus joli et plus lisible (on a ausi rajouté quelques cases comme le tchat ou autre...). Je serai sur le tchat vers 7h30 - 8h00. J'aimerai testé un truc avec toi demain (c'est sur le étiquettes à côté du Pseudo) À la prochaine, ciao ~! :) À demain :) Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juillet 22, 2013 à 06:27 (UTC) Re: Tchat. Salut Jo', Je peux venir ce matin (lundi matin), si tu peux toi aussi. On se retrouve sur le tchat Inazuma Eleven ? Ciao ~! Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juillet 29, 2013 à 07:30 (UTC) Carte Tiens: ici. Je t'expliquerai toute la carte mercredi matin si tu peux ?! :) Oki, on se retrouve mercredi matin sur le tchat Inazuma Eleven aux alentours de 7h45 ~ 8h00. Je t'expliquerai toute la carte avec quel carré correspond à quoi. Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juillet 29, 2013 à 07:30 (UTC) Re : Agrandissement du Wiki + Création de nouvelles pages. Salut Jo' ! :) Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais j'avais bien vu ton message, ne t'inquiète pas. ;) *J'attends ces petits nouveaux avec impatience, mais il faudra les surveiller de près, ainsi que les modifications qu'ils feront (on ne sait jamais, les multi-comptes se cachent partout... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...). *Pour ce qui est de tes nouvelles pages, elles sont super bien faites, et je trouve que le nouveau modèle rend beaucoup mieux que le précèdent : tu en penses quoi ? :) Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais sur le Wiki :) *Je vais essayer de mettre le même modèle que Pokémon sur les autres modèles, soit aujourd'hui, sinon demain ;) À la prochaine, ciao ~! :) Fichier:Avatar_pingoléon.gif Pingoléon[[Discussion utilisateur:PingoléonF|'F']][[Blog_utilisateur:PingoléonF|'♦']] juin 25, 2013 à 12:40 (UTC) juillet 29, 2013 à 07:30 (UTC) Tchat :) Viens sur le tchat stp si tu peux, merci :) PingoléonF J'ai réglé le problème, normalement :) À demain ;) PingoléonF jonathan non elle éxiste pas car je sis en train de la faire :D Main de feu (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 08:23 (UTC) désolé mais je suis sur la page mais elle éxistait pas et c'est pingo qui ma demandé de m'en occupée pourtant deso mais c'est un odre de direct de ping alors je fais un point c'est tout déso Main de feu (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 08:39 (UTC) laisse moi au moins faire la partie un jusqua litorella car ping ma donnée sa a faire et puis je le fait et tu me dit apres si c'est bien ou pas et t'aime pas je te laisse retirer mais va sur la page de dp et il y a que me soluce pourtant Main de feu (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 08:51 (UTC) Puis-je te parler sur le tchat Pokémon s'il te plaît ? ;) Merci. PingoléonF. Ok, je vais voter dès aujourd'hui. Désolé pour ma réponse ausi tardive, mais avec l'école, je ne peux pas trop venir... PingoléonF Salut Biensur que j'ai envie de modifier,mais c'est juste que le wiki n'est pas actifseptembre 15, 2013 à 14:11 (UTC)Mohamed9 (discussion) Salut Tes pages demandées ont été faites.Bref,mais pas complètement pour l'instant septembre 18, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC)Mohamed9 (discussion) Comment as tu fait pour que la souris soit un pikachu Salut ! Salut Jo, ça fait un bail !! ;) Oui, enfin, bon j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises, mais bon, chacun fait dans son coin pour le nouveau wiki, donc je sais pas, faut que je vois pour celui-là. Sinon, juste à l'instant où je te parle, je viens de finir Pokémon X (il est 7h55), et franchement, trop trop trop trop génial !!! Tu vas pas le regreter : les graphismes, l'histoire, et les nouveaux Pokémon, etc... bref, ce jeu est d'enfer !!!! :D À bientôt ! :) J'ai choisi Grenousse qui évolue en Croâporal qui évolue en Amphinobi. Link : Famille d'évolution de Grenousse Photo Salut, j'ai créer une page sur un rival de Sacha : Alexis. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la photo dans le cadre... Est-ce-que tu peux mettre une photo ? Il ressemble à ça : http://www.pokepedia.fr/index.php/Fichier:Alexis.png Merci d'avance ! (Zephni (discussion) décembre 30, 2013 à 08:29 (UTC)) Can you delete this page: the following you need to delete: http://fr.pokemonworld.wikia.com/wiki/Hh RoPeloChaz septembre 20, 2015 à 17:18 (UTC)